A Night to Remember
by Elizabeth Kate Kelly
Summary: Just a short fluff piece about a younger Rick, before the apocalypse. Rated M for sexual content.


I sat on the bed, my book in front of me and tried to concentrate on the page I was reading. It was nearly impossible; the sounds coming from the bedroom next to mine were loud and intrusive.

My roommate Callie was entertaining her boyfriend and from the sounds of it, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. I shook my head and turned the radio up beside my bed.

The music drowned out the noise but I fancied I could still hear his groans and loud sighs. I couldn't of course; it was just my imagination and my jealousy working overtime. For the last three months Callie had been dating a police academy student named Rick and by the end of the first month I was hopelessly lusting after him.

I did a good job of hiding it; neither Callie nor Rick even remotely suspected that every time he was at the apartment, my body was a tingling bundle of nerves. He was always the perfect gentleman, sweet and attentive to Callie and polite to me. I may have been able to control my crush, kept it from consuming me, except for the incident two weeks ago.

It had been a Friday night; Callie and I had both just finished writing our final mid-term exams and we were in the mood to celebrate. Callie invited Rick over and we gorged ourselves on Chinese food and drank until all three of us were giggling and stumbling around like fools. Callie had excused herself to the bathroom and I was in the kitchen, grabbing another beer when Rick joined me, pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

His presence, like always, made me nervous and when our scruffy, rescue cat Jeremiah entered the kitchen and weaved anxiously around my feet, I tripped over him and went flying forward. Rick caught me, moving quickly across the kitchen with a silent, graceful speed I never suspected existed in his tall, lean body.

He held me against his body, "Whoa Emily – you okay?" his warm Southern drawl washed over me and the combination of the large amounts of liquor in my system and my own desire made me press my body against him.

"You're so damn quick." I whispered.

He smiled, "Good reflexes."

I stared at his mouth, feeling my body trembling with want and need and I realized with a sudden, sharp ache that he wanted me too. I could see it in his eyes; hear it in the soft, sharp inhale he made as he glanced down at my body.

Callie and I had been roommates for the last three years and although we had become friends quickly, if the school hadn't assigned us to live together, our social circles would never have crossed paths. We were just too different. Callie was small with the slender build of a gymnast. She was bubbly and outgoing and the entire two years I had known her she had never been without a boyfriend. I was tall and curvy; if I didn't watch what I ate I tended to be chubby and I spent most of my weekends with my nose buried in a book. I hadn't had a single boyfriend since starting college.

Rick's hands tightened around my waist and he pulled me forward until my full breasts were pressed against his lean chest. I swallowed hard; the area between my thighs was starting to ache with a fierce intensity that took my breath away.

He dipped his head towards mine and I closed my eyes, parting my lips for him. I could feel his breath on my lips when the sound of the toilet flushing made us both spring guiltily apart.

I stammered out an apology and fled the kitchen, escaping to my bedroom where I shut the lights off, crawled into bed and touched myself until I had come furiously, burying my face in my pillow to muffle my loud cries of pleasure.

Since that night there had been a weird tension between Rick and I and he had started to spend less time at our apartment. Not that it mattered I thought, turning my music up even louder. Callie had already begun to tire of Rick, confessing to me just the other night that she had her eye on one of the guys in her dramatic arts class.

"Rick's a great guy Emily but –" she shrugged carelessly, "he wants to be exclusive and I don't know, I'm just too young to be tied down you know?"

"You should break it off with him then." I said, more harshly than I intended.

She frowned at me, "I will."

I shut the radio off and listened. There were no sounds coming from the bedroom next to mine and I breathed a sigh of relief. I had to pee like crazy so I crept quietly to the bathroom down the hall. I was just walking back to my bedroom when Callie's door opened and she slipped out.

I heard Rick's voice, "Callie this isn't funny. Come back here and let me go."

I frowned. What was he talking about?

Callie crooked her finger at me and I followed her silently into the living room. "Do me a favour Em?"

"What's that?" I asked.

She pressed a cold, metal key into my hand. "In 20 minutes or so can you go into my bedroom and let Rick go?"

I took the key, staring in confusion at her "Callie, what's going on?" I hissed.

"Don't be mad at me Em, okay? But Chris left me a voicemail. He really wants to meet up and this is the first time he's wanted to see me without a bunch of other people hanging around."

"Have you gone mad?" I hissed. "Your boyfriend is in your room right now and you're sneaking out to meet another guy?"

"Just wait 20 minutes and then go in and tell Rick that I had an emergency and I'll talk to him tomorrow." She begged.

"Emergency? What kind of emergency? What exactly am I supposed to tell him?" I stared at her in disbelief.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Just make up something – you're an English major for God's sake, you'll think of something. Besides, if things go well with Chris tonight I'll be breaking up with Rick tomorrow."

"Callie, just break up with him now – Jesus!" I shouted in a harsh whisper.

"I don't have time!" she whined, "Chris wants to meet right now and I don't want to mess this up. I really like him Em." She gave me a pleading look as she put her shoes on and opened the door of the apartment.

"Thank you Em, I owe you." She whispered and slipped out of the door.

I waited five minutes, clenching the key in the palm of my hand before gathering my courage and opening the door to Callie's room. I was dreading what Rick would say and I still hadn't thought of an adequate excuse for Callie.

My mouth dropped open and a breathless little squeak escaped my lungs. Rick was handcuffed to Callie's bed. He was blindfolded and naked, gloriously naked.

At the sound of my soft squeak, he tilted his head towards the door. "Where were you Callie? Unlock me." He tugged at the handcuffs; they made a soft clinking noise against the metal headboard.

I swallowed with difficulty; I was breathing in soft, shallow pants and although I tried not to peek, my eyes moved of their own accord to his cock. He was half-hard and my breath stopped in my throat at the size of him. A spasm of pleasure shot through my stomach and into my crotch. I squeezed my legs together as a throbbing ache started between them.

"Callie." His voice was impatient. "Stop playing games and unlock me."

I moved to the bed and I swear, I really meant to just cover him with the sheet and unlock the handcuffs. Only my hand brushed against his thigh and he sucked in his breath at my soft touch and his cock stiffened.

A type of madness came over me and before I could change my mind I bent over and took his cock into my mouth. He cried out and jerked against me as I gripped the base of him in my hand and sucked with hard long strokes. "Oh God!" he cried as I swirled my tongue over the head of his cock.

I straightened and slipped my hand into my panties, touching myself. I was soaking wet and I quickly stripped off my clothes, climbing on to the bed and kneeling over him. I rubbed my wet slit against the head of his cock and he moaned. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop my own moan from escaping and rubbed myself against him again. He bucked his hips against me and I held his cock and guided it to my entrance. I slid an inch of him into me and he arched his back, groaning and pulling uselessly at the handcuffs. I pushed further down. I was soaking wet but he was very hard and much larger than I had ever attempted to take in before. It took me a few minutes to sheath him entirely inside of me and once he was fully in I moaned at the feeling of being full to the brim. I waited, stroking my clit softly as I stretched around his width. Rick's head was lifted, his head tilted towards me and I could see part of his frown under the blindfold.

He shifted under me and the feel of his hardness against my soft, inner walls tore another moan from my throat. I bounced lightly on him, gasping at how good it felt, and dared to grip his hips with my hands. I began to move up and down, a tight coil of pleasure growing in my belly as I moved faster and faster, searching for my release. I threw my head back and thrust harder against him. My fingers rubbed my clit furiously and I was just about to come when Rick said hoarsely, "Emily?"

I froze and looked down. He had rubbed his face repeatedly against his arm until the blindfold had slipped down around his neck and he was staring at me.

My breath stopped in my throat and I didn't know whether I should flee or continue. Despite my shame and embarrassment, the desire was still throbbing through me and his surprise at seeing me riding him hadn't softened his cock at all.

"Unlock me." He demanded and I blushed and leaned forward, using the key I was still holding in my left hand to unlock first one cuff and then the other. Before I knew what was happening he had sat up and flipped me onto my back. He hovered over me, his body between my thighs and his hands holding mine captive over my head.

"Where's Callie?" he growled.

I stared at him silently; I couldn't think of a single excuse. He shocked me by dipping his head and placing a firm kiss on my mouth. His tongue slipped between my willing lips and he explored and sucked and licked until I was dizzy with desire.

"Where's Callie?" he repeated when he had released my mouth.

"How did you know it was me?" I panted.

"You moaned. And you felt different," he paused "tighter and wetter." His cock twitched against me and I sucked in my breath. He was perspiring lightly and I wanted to lick the small drops of moisture from his neck.

"Last time Emily – where's Callie?"

"She had to go." I whispered, "She asked me to let you know."

"So you decided to sneak into the bedroom and start fucking me?" he said softly.

I flushed bright red, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Please let me go."

He shook his head, "I don't think so. Not until you tell me why Callie had to leave."

"There was an emergency. Um, her uh, her grandmother has fallen ill." I said frantically.

"The grandmother that died last year?" he arched his eyebrow at me.

Shit! I was staring wide-eyed at him, trying to think of another lie to tell him but the feel of his cock, still hard and resting against my soft mound was making it nearly impossible to think clearly. Before I could say anything he shifted his head down to my breast and captured one hard nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard on it before nipping it gently with his teeth. I moaned and writhed under him.

"Try again Emily." He said against my breast.

"Her aunt!" I gasped, "Her aunt needed her to come over."

"You're a terrible liar Emily." He moved to my other breast and teased and tormented that nipple until it had tightened into a hard little point. I pulled frantically at his hard hands still holding my wrists prisoner.

"Want to try again?" He licked and kissed the hollow between my breasts before licking up my neck to my ear. He traced it with his tongue.

"You should tell me the truth Emily, I can do this all night." He rubbed his cock against my clit and I bucked my hips wildly against him, desperate to have him inside of me again.

"She went to see another guy." I moaned. I hated betraying Callie but a small part of me was glad to tell the truth. She didn't deserve Rick. Besides, I couldn't handle the torture of his mouth and body on mine for any longer. I was desperate to get back to my room and away from him so I could touch myself and release my body from its agony.

"Good." He kissed me again and I moaned into his mouth, thrusting my tongue eagerly between his lips to taste his warm mouth.

He released my mouth but continued to keep my body trapped beneath his. I stared at him in confusion, "Why is that good?"

"Because then I won't feel guilty about this." He let go of my wrists, grabbed my thighs in his hard hands and spread them wide. He entered me with one hard thrust and I cried out with pleasure. I dug my fingers into his back as he began to thrust in and out of me.

"Oh my God Emily." He groaned. "You're so tight."

I gasped and shuddered as his cock filled me completely, stretching me to the limit and rubbing against my sensitive walls. He reached between us and rubbed my clit. Within minutes I was arching against him, my breath exploding from my throat in harsh pants.

With a sudden loud cry, my orgasm tore through me, bringing a rush of pleasure to my entire body, making my toes curl and my fingers tear long scratches into Rick's back.

He pumped in and out furiously as I shuddered beneath him until with a loud groan he came, flooding my insides with warmth. He collapsed against me, breathing harshly and I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

We stayed that way for a few minutes before he rolled off of me. I tried to hide my disappointment when he immediately got out of bed but to my surprise, he picked me up and carried me to my own room. He tucked me into the bed and then crawled in beside me, spooning me and cupping my breast familiarly.

"Rick, I'm sorry I tricked you." I whispered.

"I'm not." He replied.


End file.
